


Ropes

by doctorkilljoy



Series: Holiday Ficlets 2016 [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkilljoy/pseuds/doctorkilljoy
Summary: Jamia and Frank have a slight mishap.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kymellin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kymellin/gifts).



She was gentle as she secured the rope, delicate fingers slipping over his skin. She smiled and asked, "Is that too tight?"

Frank shook his head. "No, it's okay." He still tested the rope, wanting to make sure that it was secure. Once he had, he asked, "Now what?"

"Now you slip loose," she instructed.

Frank pulled, using the wrist movement that was supposed to make the rope fall away on its own. But it didn't work, and he said, "I've done this like a million times already!" He pulled harder, but stopped when he felt pain flare in his wrists. "Fuck! What am I doing wrong?"

"Uh... Hang on," said Jamia, and she grabbed the book from the coffee table. "Oh, crap, I think I messed up."

"What do you mean?" 

"Let me look, I might be able to fix it," Jamia replied, and frantically flipped through the book. Frank waited, but then Jamia put the book down and shook her head. "Sorry, I really fucked up. We're gonna have to cut it off."

Frank gave an exasperated sigh. "Really? You're sure there's no other way?"

Jamia showed him the book, saying, "I did the wrong knot."

Frank studied the book and raised an eyebrow. "You did the double fisherman's knot?"

"It looked like the other one!" She insisted. "But this one is impossible to get out of."

Frank stared at her in disbelief, then he busted up laughing. Jamia joined in, and they were both laughing so hard they had difficulty breathing. Jamia kissed Frank's hair and said, "I'm sorry."

"It's all right, we can get more rope," Frank replied. "Though maybe we better not. I mean it's not like the kids are gonna be super impressed with their Dad doing an escape act you know?"

"The fans probably would be," Jamia pointed out. 

Frank laughed again. "True. Okay get me out of this. We'll find something else to do for the magic show."

"Uh, no, absolutely not. We tried it your way and it's been utter fucking madness. We're hiring a magician and that's final." At the look on Frank's face, Jamia frowned. "Don't you give me those sad puppy eyes, I mean it."

"I could totally do the magic show!" Frank insisted.

"No. We're hiring a professional for the twins' party," Jamia told him, and went to get the scissors.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://riverofwhispers.tumblr.com)


End file.
